Mario vs. Sonic: Episode 3
This is the third episode of the fan-fiction Mario vs. Sonic. Characters Mario Luigi Sonic the Hedgehog Places Unnamed grass stage that looks familiar to Planet Wisp in Sonic Colors + it has many hidden ? Blocks with power-ups. Previously, on Episode 2 Peach: Thank you, Mario and Luigi for coming! Peach: If you bros. wouldn't come, we would be in trouble. Mario: If we don't defeat Sonic before he destroys the Mushroom Kingdom, everything would get worse. Sonic: *hits Mario with a Homing Attack* Story "This fight begins now!" said Sonic. Mario and Luigi saw a hidden ? Block above theirselves and they jumped to get 2 Starmans and turned invisible. "Let's do this," said Mario in a deep voice. Luigi chuckled. Then the battle started. Sonic was running away. "Can't you catch me now?" said Sonic. "I am more faster than you!" Mario and Luigi frowned and ran and chased Sonic as fast as they can. "Let's go!" said Mario. Luigi and him ran a lot faster now. They were behind Sonic, but then they went to the left and ran. Sonic ran faster. Mario and Luigi stopped and looked to the back. Sonic stopped also. Then he charged his spin dash for 5 seconds and after charging, he charged to Mario and Luigi but Mario and Luigi dodged Sonic's spin dash. "Dang it!" said Sonic. "I knew that was a bad attack!" I think we can beat him up in now time, Mario thought. Mario saw a hidden ? Block above him and thy jumped below it. There were 2 Mega Mushrooms in the ? Block. One of them were for Mario, and 1 of them were for Luigi. They grabbed them and they were growing gigantic. "LET'S GO!" Mario and Luigi shouted together. Mario and Luigi can still talk when they are mega, but whenever they talk, they shout. "Woah!" said Sonic. "I'd better run away." Then Sonic ran away. He ran as fast as he can. For 10 seconds he stopped and looked to the back. He charged up a spin dash and then he ran into Mario, but it didn't effect. Dangit, Sonic thought. "YOU CAN NEVER BEAT US!" Mario shouted. Luigi stopped and he wondered why Sonic wanted to fight him and Mario. "HURRY UP, LUIGI." Mario shouted. Luigi ran into Mario after 2 steps. Sonic ran away and wall jumped to a higher floor. "Can you reach me now? Na na na na na!" Sonic taunted. Sonic saw a warp pipe behind him. Maybe this is the place where I can hide, Sonic thought. "HE'S GONNA GO TO THE WARP PIPE!" Mario shouted. "WHERE?" Luigi asked while he shouted. "JUST FOLLOW ME!" Mario shouted. "They're coming!" Sonic whispered. He went into the warp pipe. When he came there, Goombas made a circle around Sonic. "Oops," said Sonic. He went into the warp pipe again. "Now where am I gonna hide?" Sonic said after he got out of the warp pipe. "I guess I'll have to run." But it was too late. "I FOUND HIM!" Mario called. When he found Sonic, he turned into Mega Wing Mario (Wing Mario after he took a Mega Mushroom). "NOW I HAVE WIIINGS!" shouted Mario. "ME TOO!" shouted Luigi. "NOW WE CAN FLY!" shouted Mario. Then the 2 bros. started flying. "WE"D BETTER FLY FAST TO FIND SONIC!" Mario shouted. "I CAN SEE SONIC HERE!" Luigi shouted. "WHERE?!" Mario shouted. These people are too tough for me, Sonic thought. Sonic tried his laser power from Sonic Colors. "LASER!" Sonic shouted. Then he did his laser attack, which made Mario and Luigi lose his power-ups. "Dangit!" Mario said. "Ha ha!" said Sonic. "You bros. suck! You bros. suck! You bros. suck!" he sang. "SHUT UP!!!!" Mario echoed and screamed. Sonic stopped singing. He used his drill power from Sonic Colors. "DRILL!" Sonic shouted. He went underground and when he came out, he hit Mario. "Mario!" said Luigi. Luigi was angry now. "Mwahaha!" said Sonic. "I am the most power–" CRACK! "Huh?" said Luigi. Mario then sneaked out underground and came out as Rainbow Mario. "HAAAAAA!!!!!" Mario shouted. "YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME NOW!" This looks like trouble, Sonic thought. Sonic ran away as fast as he can and he found a hiding place. He had all 7 Chaos Emeralds, so he used them to turn into Super Sonic. "NOW I'M POWERFUL!!" said Sonic. Mario was angry. "I AM EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!!" said Mario. Sonic stared at Mario. Mario and Sonic charged at each other. They made a big explosion. To be continued... Go to Episode 1 Go to Episode 2 Go to Episode 4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Ultramariologan Category:Fan Fictions by Ultramariologan Category:UML Inc. Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Mario Fan Fiction Category:Sonic Fan Fiction